Kiss you first
by Yeoljae
Summary: Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda bersurai abu duduk di depan Jungkook tanpa permisi. VKOOK DRABBLE!


**Kiss you first.**

 **A VKOOK DRABBLE**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Satu dari sekian mahasiswa jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi yang beruntung memiliki visual terbaik. Dengan bonus tinggi tubuhnya bak model dan liuk tubuhnya yang lincah saat diiringi musik berdentum selalu bisa membuat para perempuan (dan laki-laki tentunya) berdecak kagum dan tidak tahan untuk menepuk tangan.

Rambut kecokelatan yang selalu terlihat berantakan, visual yang memabukkan, dan senyum licik yang selalu terukir, membuatnya kerap dinobatkan menjadi "Busan's Top Man" versi kampus bergengsi di kota Busan ini.

Jungkook? Dia bangga dengan kelebihannya ini. Penggemarnya banyak, dari luar maupun dalam kampus. Dari tua maupun muda. Bahkan dosen pun sangat menyayanginya.

Seperti hari ini.

Jungkook sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Tugas yang dikerjakannya ini sebenarnya sudah dikumpul seminggu lalu, namun dia mendapat kelonggaran waktu karena dia mewakili kampus dalam ajang pencarian bakat di ibu kota. Pemuda itu menyeruput jus alpukatnya lalu melirik teman baik dan satu-satunya, Park Jimin, duduk di depannya dengan tatapan lurus pada ponsel.

"Mina?" Jimin mengangguk. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Minta kencan."

"Kau mengiyakan?"

Jimin tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku punya janji dengan Jia juga."

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, lalu mengetik kembali. "Kau terlalu sering bermain-main."

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu meraih cemilan milik Jungkook dengan kasar. "Daripada kau yang selalu memberi harapan palsu," sahut Jimin pada akhirnya sambil beranjak berdiri. Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya, mengapa Jimin sangat sensitif hari ini?

...

Sudah tiga puluh menit Jimin pergi dari hadapannya dan pemuda pendek itu belum juga kembali. Jungkook menggerutu, betapa menyebalkannya tuan muda keluarga Park itu. Awas saja kalau dia menemukan Jimin sedang bercengkerama dengan para perempuannya, ia akan meneror pemuda itu selama seminggu.

Saat Jungkook menutup laptopnya, seseorang datang dan duduk di depannya dengan senyum lebar. Terang saja, Jungkook tersentak dan menatap orang itu terkejut. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Taehyung. FTI," sahutnya tanpa basa-basi. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda di depannya ini sangat aneh. Surainya berwarna abu, bersuara serak, dan senyumnya sangat kotak. Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya di dada; bermaksud memberi isyarat kalau pemuda ini asing dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mencariku? Aku tid-"

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Eh?

"Apa?"

Taehyung itu tertawa. "Kau jadi pacarku. Mau ya?"

"Apa kau sed-"

"Aku tidak melakukan dare atau apapun. Aku serius."

Jungkook terbelalak. Beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Siapa Taehyung ini? Apa dia mengenalnya? Kalau dia salah satu mahasiswa kampus ini, Jungkook seharusnya mengetahuinya (karena dia ingat wajah siapapun yang jadi mahasiswa disini). Dan lagi, DEMI APAPUN, KENAPA PEMUDA INI MENGINGINKAN JUNGKOOK JADI KEKASIHNYA?

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung itu dengan wajah cemberut. Antingnya bergerak pelan, karena gerakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba. Sialan, bahkan pemuda ini bertindik. Jungkook tidak ingat kalau ada mahasiswa lain yang bertindik disini. Yang ia tahu hanya Kang Daniel, mahasiswa satu tingkat diatasnya yang akhir-akhir ini gencar mendekati Ong Seongwoo, asisten dosen yang terkenal dengan konstelasi bintang di pipinya.

Taehyung menunggu jawabannya. Diam-diam, Jungkook berdoa agar Jimin cepat datang dan menyelamatkannya. "Ini—terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Ah, jadi aku harus pelan-pelan dan harus mengenalmu dulu, kan?"

Apa pemuda di depannya ini bodoh?

"Uh, mungkin?"

"Oke."

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya.

Jungkook mendelik.

Taehyung mencium bibirnya. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar kecupan basah biasa. Ini ciuman.

Itu lho, yang sering ada di film. Hm.

Jungkook terdorong ke belakang, namun tangan kekar menahannya dan menuntutnya membalas ciuman Taehyung. Jujur saja, Jungkook _sedikit_ terbuai.

Jungkook menarik napas yang panjang setelah Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Jungkook melirik sedikit, bibir Taehyung itu memerah, lelehan _saliva_ entah siapa diusap dengan ibu jari. _Astaga._

"Ingat itu, Jeon Jungkook. Mulai hari ini, aku resmi mengejarmu," katanya dengan suara serak dan tatapan yang entah kenapa bagi Jungkook terlihat—

—seksi?

Kemudian, Taehyung itu pergi dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang sibuk mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Taehyung dan memukul pemuda itu keras-keras.

FIN

 _Another drabble. Yeay!_


End file.
